A theory
by haemokin
Summary: My theory in story, on how Frisk fell down into the hole. I'm breaking my usual rule here of humor, as this had none of that. Based off a story I wrote for another AU regarding my theory on how their Frisk fell, and i found out that it can also be my theory for the original game, just needed some tailoring. INCLUDES CHARACTER DEATH.


A fireball soared over the head of the warlock as he strode forward, and he cast his own yellow streak to follow it. The final push. After all the casualties sustained, the lives lost, the houses burned, it was going to end once and for all. The sounds of war around him would cease at last. Unfortunately…not the way he wanted it. There was a mighty roar at the beginning of the wave of brave fighters, and he watched an entire group of them get torched by a gust of flame. Yep. Definitely not the way he wanted it. There was a feminine cry of "STOP!", and he watched bones of fallen soldiers reconnect themselves to form skeletons blazing with an orange and blue aura, and they charged at the humans, and tore them apart with such fury he could see the sprays of blood. More anger tore through the warlock, and he yelled a command to kill whoever did that. A man armed with a single bladed sword dashed past him, his armour only a breastplate and tough leather pants. His presence made the soldiers part to give him a path to the skeletons. He charged as the skeletons spilled forward, bony hands outstretched to tear him apart. He raised his sword and cut them all down with a single slash, then spun and brought his sword to be parallel with his right arm to face it. The necromancer was a skeleton wearing battle armour, and it's eye sockets were blazing blue. It stood with a look of shock on it's face followed by a grimace as it cried "You won't kill my children!". Oh. It really is a female, unless it was a male skeleton with a very melodic voice. She raised her hand and the swordsman's soul appeared in front of him before turning blue and shooting straight up. The man followed, and shouted " WE WON'T, BUT YOU'LL TAKE THEIR PLACE." With a swipe of his arm, he threw his sword straight at the skeleton with all his might. It impaled itself with deadly accuracy into the center of her chest and came out the other end, the armour mitigating nothing against the platinum sword. She staggered backwards, the magic flickering out of her eye sockets and the Swordsman fell to the ground. "I'm sorry…my babybones… mommy won't be around for your bedtime story… " she breathed. She sublimed into white mist, and the Swordsman pulled his weapon out of the chest plate and rallied the soldiers to push forward. The warlock felt nothing at the rather dramatic death and continued to stride forward, letting magic course through him. He would need it for the spell. He was forced into doing it anyway. Damn voting system of the 7 mages. "FALLBACK! FALLBACK!" the deep voice that belonged to the monster's king carried across the field. Everything was going as planned. Push the monsters back to whence they came. Then seal the cave. Simple in theory. Messy in practise. He could see all the monsters running to the cave, and giant demonic skulls suddenly lined the mouth of the cave and spewed great beams of light at the humans. Some just gritted their teeth and continued to charge after them, herding the monsters. Some just died. "LEAH, COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU?" a male voice cried over the screams and sounds of disintegration. "Come on doc, we need to retreat! " another male voice. Sounded like that turtle that had actually shielded a monster solider with his shell. The warlock would never understand how he had withstood 25 blasts of magic. "BUT LEAH!" "SHE'S PROBABLY HOLDING THEM OFF,SO DON'T DIE ON HER EFFORTS!" The skeleton heads fired another wave of magic, but a green circle had appeared right at their mouths, and miraculously redirected the blasts. (She shouldn't use the magic like that, we need everything for the barrier) he thought. (Then again, I used a bolt.) he conceded. The heads faded away. Nearly all the monsters were inside the cave entrance now. In their rightful place. "tedly. He really hated this plan, but it was logical. The spell would not work if any human or monster was in the area. But there were sacrifices to be made for peace. The aforementioned Swordsman along with his equals and a couple of archers dispatched all the remaining monsters except the king, who swiped a sizable part of the soldiers away with his trident. Noticing he was the last monster, he bellowed "MONSTERS, KEEP RUNNING! " "Your last words will be that, king? What about your baby? " the Swordsman drawled. The great monster's resolve faltered. "I think I've killed enough. Run along now, or I'll detonate the bombs we planted in your castle. Do you honestly want that wife of yours to raise the baby alone?"he continued. The warlock and everyone present were confused. What bombs? The plan was for unit 4 to hold the monsters off until the barrier was cast, then kill a number of monsters, get the souls, and leave. The part where they leave had a 10% chance of working, considering it was 12 people versus very angry monsters. Comprehension dawned on everyone as the king did a double take and ran away. "No more…." the Swordsman muttered, and guilt was written all over his face for killing a mother. The warlock, along with the 6 other magi, came forward. And began to chant in another language. Their souls came out and glowed as the wind suddenly churned around them. All the soldier's souls came out as well. "WITH THE VALUES OF MANKIND: KINDNESS, INTEGRITY, PERSEVERANCE, HONESTY, DETERMINATION,BRAVERY, PATIENCE AND JUSTICE, WE SEAL THIS HOLD OF THE DAMNED, AND YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SHALL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!" the 7 warlocks sang. The souls of the warlocks glowed brighter, and beams of the soul's colours shot forward and slammed into an invisible wall at the far end of the cave congealed together to form a massive white wall. Eventually, the wall reached the entrance of the cave. The souls reversed into the bodies of the humans, and some immediately slumped with exhaustion. "I'm telling you, we should have killed them." Our warlock, Leon Justica, told the one named Jason Detrema. "I understand your anger at them for killing your best friend, Justica, along with many other brave humans, but I do not want to commit genocide." the other warlock replied wearily. Leon knew that,but that hadn't stopped him from shouting at the other mages last night. Eventually, Jason had lost his temper and yelled "EVERYONE ELSE AGREES BUT YOU, SO WE'RE DOING IT WITH OR WITHOUT YOU, BUT WITHOUT YOU WILL WEAKEN THE BARRIER, SO CHOOSE." The magic behind the barrier of solid magic was simple: it was seven souls worth of magic. To break it, one would need enough power to equal that or more than the barrier to destroy it. 6 souls would have thus made it weaker. And so the warlock resigned himself to the spell. But that did not stop him from telling the blatant injustice of the mages' decision to his child waiting at home. And the child told his children about it. The story was passed down over the family, each having a sense of justice so remembering it wasn't hard. And each one would inherit some magic. But the one in 201W was the one that somehow inherited the most. And she had a totally higher level of justice.

* * *

Elizabeth Justica was a little girl, and she had flared up when she was told the story by her father, Steven Justica. She had raged in her room at the injustice at the fate of the monsters all night, and she had begun plotting her revenge, unlike those before her, who had just accepted it. When Meralin Justica, her mother, tried to calm her daughter, Elizabeth simply concluded that mommy had no justice and lost respect in her since in the Justica family, justice was everything. This had leaded to the mother despairing as her daughter's dark thoughts of revenge grew with age, unlike most child thoughts. The other mages had their families as well, and they had always been bonded by friendship and such. The 201W generation of children became friends with each other, excluding Elizabeth. It wasn't for lack of trying. Elizabeth hated them because of what their forefathers had done. Which was unreasonable beyond English comprehension. But the child of the Patentia family, John Patentia, kept on trying. People supposed it was just for his extraordinary amount of patience, due to obvious reasons. Elizabeth slowly warmed up to him, and eventually they became friends. And the friendship remained throughout the course of their childhood. Teenhood. Soon, they fell in love, truly, at 30 years old.

And then the disappearances happened. The children of the integrity, perseverance, kindness, and honesty families disappeared climbing mount ebott. Each had their various reasons as to why. Some were curious, some wanted to see if it was a tall Tale of not, as the war was also passed down, but in stories of great sacrifices and such. John was getting worried, and eventually confessed to Elizabeth he was gonna go look for them. She allowed him to go on and look for them, and her father went with him as backup. It was originally going to be Jane Detrema of the "Determination" family, but she didn't want violence, so the job fell to Steven Justica. Elizabeth wanted to come, but her dad put his foot down and told her to not follow them unless he ever said otherwise. So, with her father armed with an 1891 colt navy revolver and John Patentia with a dagger, they promised they would see Elizabeth again before heading to Mount ebott. Elizabeth waited. A day passed. A week. A month.

A year.

* * *

Eventually Elizabeth was forced to admit the horrible truth. She did not react well to the revelation. John had been the sunshine of her life, casting away her thoughts of revenge with the radiance. But now that he was gone , her dark thoughts returned. A hunger to kill all the monsters. The police laughed at her when she tried to use her family name, Justica, to have some hold over them. The government waved her aside at the story of monsters. No one believed her. She had no friends anymore , and her mother only grew weary everytime Elizabeth brought it up.

Elizabeth raged at Jane Detrema, for she should have taken her father's place. The "determination" family had always had the best magic, something about time control. She could have even saved John. Elizabeth wanted to throw her child, Frisk Detrema, into the hole. See how she liked it, having something precious taken away from her. Jane didn't exactly like the idea of her daughter, Frisk Detrema , being taken away from her and thrown into a world full of monsters. Voices clashed across the living room of the Detrema's house, furniture was broken, and red and yellow fought. A stalemate was met and a panting Elizabeth Justica stormed out of the house. But not before having an idea, and yelled "FORGET IT, YOUR CHILD IS SO RETARDED THEY WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO FIND THE HOLE THAT LEADS TO THE UNDERGROUND." She quickly left after Jane had red power suddenly glowing on her hands. Frisk had heard it however, hiding in their bedroom just like how mom said so. The insult cut very deep into her, and she immediately resolved to finding that hole all by herself just to prove Aunt Justica wrong.

* * *

It hurt her a bit to lie to her mother that she'd be staying back in school to help with class decorations, but Frisk needed to do it. She needed time to go and find that hole. She wasn't retarded. She wasn't retarded. Her school was directly besides Mount Ebott, and she went up the mountain many times to try and find the other entrance into the underground. Her father had once told her "There was actually a second hole, inside another cave,but it was like 1000 feet from the flowerbed they could see, so they didn't seal it. Instead they partied. Hard.". Frisk traveled further into the mountain each day, and eventually, after a fortnight of looking, she found it. A little cave set into the mountain, with a giant hole set into the ground. She could miraculously see the flowerbed her father had described. Light yellow flowers in a rectangular arrangement. The sunlight would not show anything else. Frisk peered over the edge, making sure to keep her balance. Then it happened. Someone pushed her. Panic filled her as her eyes widened with absolute terror, and the feeling spread. Her last thought was (Help me!). It traveled to her mouth and she started saying "He-", but the terror destroyed that thought and replaced it with its signature sign. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she pitched forward. Time seemed to pass in frames, like a YouTube video being watched on free Wi-Fi. Flowerbed. Closer flowerbed. Closer flowerbed and rock wall. Rock wall. Stalactites. Rock wall. Darkening rock wall.

Darkness. Impenetrable darkness The top of one of those pillars the Romans had in those fancy buildings.A very close flowerbed. To close. TO CLOSE.

To close.


End file.
